102 Manières Décalées Pour Asticoter
by La Pythie
Summary: Liste de 102 manières originales et stupides pour embêter nos amis de Twilight. 3ème liste disponible les amis!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages m'appartiennent sauf ceux présents dans cette fiction**_

**102 Manières Décalées pour Asticoter**

**Par Plumette**

Coincer la tête de Bella dans une portière et démarrer la voiture

Dire à Victoria où Bella se cache en échange d'un paquet de HARIBO

Demander à Edward de t'acheter des tampons

Frapper Bella sur la tête avec une poêle à frire et dire à Edward que c'est un suicide dû au capitalisme Américain

Frapper un des Volturi là où il faut et dire que c'est de la part de Bella

Dire à Bella qu'Edward est gay

Dire à Bella qu'Edward la trompe avec Jacob

Mettre une pancarte « ATTENTION CHAUVES- SOURIS MALFAISANTES » devant la maison des Cullen

Enterrer Bella dans un cimetière surpeuplé et demander à Edward de deviner où elle est

Se parfumer avec un désodorisant pour toilette « fleurs des prés » et demander à Edward si c'est assez floral pour lui

Réciter le « Notre Père » chaque fois qu'Edward s'approche

Planter de l'ail dans le jardin des Cullen

Se promener avec Edward dans la rue et dire à une mère de famille qu'il est un voleur d'enfants

Acheter un chihuahua et dire à Edward que c'est son déjeuner

Emmener Bella au zoo et l'enfermer dans la cage aux gorilles

Retirer Bella de la cage aux gorilles et la mettre dans la cage aux lions

Demander à Edward de se transformer en chauve-souris

Accuser Edward de voler les fruits de ton jardin

Monter sur le dos d'Edward et crier « HUUUUUUE »

Embrasser Jacob sur la bouche et dire que c'était de la part d'Edward

Fouetter Bella avec des branches d'olivier quand Edward n'est pas là

Jeter de la mayonnaise sur la figure d'Edward, le prendre en photo et la mettre sur son blog

Fredonner l'air de mission impossible quand Emett se bat avec un ours

Montrer Bella du doigt à Edward et lui demander « Quelle partie tu veux ? »

Mettre du chewing-gum dans les cheveux de Rosalie et se moquer d'elle

Crier « TENTATIVE DE SUICIDE ! » chaque fois qu'Alice saute du trottoir

Demander à Caius Volturi de t'apprendre les maths

Demander à Edward s'il a aimé le temps du choléra

Lancer de la sauce thaïlandaise sur Bella pendant le dîner

Demander à Edward s'il préfère la serviette ou le tampon

Assommer Bella et dire à Edward que c'est le croc mitaine qui l'a fait

Demander à Carliste s'il était bon ami avec Hitler

Sauter d'une falaise en criant « JE SUIS ESMEE ! »`

Se déguiser en Edward et se faire flasher avec sa voiture à 200 km/h sur l'autoroute

Ecrire « Je suis une quiche » sur le front de Bella pendant qu'elle dort

Emmener Edward dans une église et le noyer dans le bassin d'eau bénite

Essayer de capturer Alice avec un filet à papillon

Enfermer Charlie et Renée avec Victoria

Jeter du sang sur Bella et regarder ce qu'Edward fait

Filmer Bella aux toilettes et mettre la vidéo sur Internet

Emmener Emett au zoo et lui demander de choisir ce qu'il voudrait manger

Frapper Bella sur la tête avec un rouleau à pâtisserie pour rigoler

Pincer la joue de Caius Volturi en disant « Tu es mignon »

Donner la varicelle à Bella

Coller un sticker « Gibier pour chauve-souris » sur le dos de Bella

Traiter Victoria de sale rousse et s'enfuir en courant

Dessiner un 'H' géant sur le toit des Cullen

Dire à la police que les Cullen séquestrent des enfants esclaves

Planter de la marijuana dans le jardin de Bella

Assommer Bella avec une bible

Traiter Rosalie de sale blondasse

Se teindre les cheveux en roux et mordre Bella

Demander à Edward de te rendre un service et le gifler quand il le fait

Mettre une bavette à Emett quand il va chasser

Essayer d'étouffer Bella avec un tournesol géant

Tirer la chaise de Bella quand elle veut s'asseoir

Dire à tous les gens du lycée que Bella est un travesti

Parler mandarin avec Carliste pour se foutre de sa gueule

Regarder très sérieusement les Volturi et dire « J'aime le pudding »

Suivre Edward dans la rue et crier « PAPA, NE ME LAISSE PAS ! » devant tous les passants

Appeler Bella 'mamie Bella ' et Edward 'tonton'.

Frapper Alice avec une tapette et dire « Excuse-moi, je t'ai prise pour une mouche »

Réintroduire la peste noire à Forks rien que pour emmerder Carliste

Chanter « Barbie Girl » quand Rosalie n'est pas loin

Murmurer « J'ai pété » à l'oreille d'Aro Volturi.

Braquer une torche sur Edward et crier « Brûle, Satan ! »

Passer du cirage sur les dents de Bella pendant qu'elle dort

Mettre un bâton de dynamite dans le caleçon d'Edward

Utiliser toute l'eau chaude de la salle de bain de Bella

Demander à Jane Volturi de t'apprendre « Rondin picotin »

Dresser un dindon pour qu'il attaque les Cullen

Appeler l'armée pour dire que Bella cache une bombe nucléaire sous son lit

Emmener Bella en balade et la pousser hors de la voiture quand on atteint 190 km/h

Exploser le lycée de Forks au bazooka (seulement si Edward et Bella s'y trouvent)

Cacher un micro dans la veste d'Edward et faire des bruits « intéressants » quand il s'approche des gens

Frapper un mec baraqué dans la rue et dire que ça venait de Bella

Ecrire des slogans de mouvements terroristes sur les baies vitrées des Cullen

Lancer des ballerines sur la figure de Rosalie

Voler un caleçon d'Edward, le suspendre à la vue de tous et écrire « Commando Power Rangers » dessus

Jouer à chat avec les Volturi

Tirer dans les fesses d'Edward avec un magnum

Mettre 3 paquets de laxatifs en poudre dans la bouteille d'eau de Bella

Crier « CHAUD CHAUD FARATAH » toute la nuit pour empêcher Bella de dormir

Envoyer un SMS anonyme à Edward pour lui dire qu'il est un sale con

Imiter Charlie Chaplin sur le toit des Cullen

Rembourrer son soutien-gorge, se faire des couettes, mettre une mini jupe et brailler « JE SUIS ROSALIE ! »

Démolir la résidence des Volturi avec un tank

Demander à Jane de jouer au Monopoly avec toi et tricher

Traiter les Cullen de vieux bouseux

Cacher une stéréo chez Bella et mettre des chansons débiles en boucle

Chanter « Petite Fleur s'en est allée » tous les matins

Allumer une cigarette et la cacher dans le sac de sport de Bella

Remplacer le déodorant de Bella par de l'eau de purin

Appeler le cirque pour leur dire qu'ils ont oublié Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emett et Jasper

Demander à Esmée combien de juifs elle a tué pendant la guerre

Faire tomber Carliste dans l'escalier de l'hôpital

Mettre un tablier de cuisine et un masque, prendre une pince à salade et une fourche et dire « Je suis le docteur Cullen ! »

Jeter des graines de soja sur Edward et crier « DEMON DEHORS ! »

Faire une prise de kung-fu à Bella avec un râteau

Se cacher derrière le rideau de Bella et murmurer « Je suis le fantôôôôme »

Demander à Edward de t'accompagner sous la douche parce que tu as peur du Schtroumpf malfaisant

Tout faire sur cette liste

_**Maintenant vous savez comment occuper vous journées !**_


	2. Passage au niveau supérieur

**On est repartis! J'avais des idées et de fil en aiguilles une autre liste est sortie de mon cerveau tourmenté. Beaucoup plus drôle que la première! Par contre j'ai des soucis avec le rating et je voudrais des conseils au cas où c'est pas le bon. **

**So, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**102 (autres) manières décalées pour asticoter**

Demander audience aux Volturi pour leur dire que tu sais qu'ils ont volé les oranges du marchand.

Montrer Caius du doigt et hurler « ARRETE DE FAIRE TA PUUUTE ! »

Eclater de rire quand Jane menace de te torturer.

S'enfuir en courant après avoir fait tout ça.

Penser à des trucs cochons avec Jacob et attendre qu'Edward lise dans tes pensées.

Raconter à Renesmée que sa mère naturelle est Britney Spears.

Demander à Rosalie si le latin était une langue vivante à son époque.

Demander à Esmée si elle a intimement connu le Tyrannosaurus rex.

Mettre des haillons, se cacher dans le jardin des Cullen et dire à qui veut l'entendre que tu es leur esclave.

Se déguiser en Edward et rouler une pelle à Jacob devant tout Forks.

Devenir interne en médecine et inciter les infirmières à harceler Carlisle.

Discuter de tout et de rien avec Edward et lui dire : « Sinon, comment t'as fait pour détruire Pompéi ? »

Demander à Victoria si elle fait exprès de se comporter comme une hippie enragée.

Rebaptiser Jacob « Rintintin chien fidèle ».

Prévenir tout le monde qu'il ne faut pas énerver Edward parce qu'il a ses ragnagnas.

Demander à Rosalie si elle est une vraie blonde et dire ensuite « Je m'en doutais… ».

Traumatiser Renesmée en la faisant regarder « Bambi ».

Trafiquer les freins de la voiture d'Edward.

Proposer à Aro d'être sa concubine à la place de « la gamine qui fait peur à tout le monde ».

Supplier Edward d'arrêter de te harceler sexuellement devant tout le monde dans la rue.

Mettre Emett au défi de jouer au téléphone arabe avec un grizzli.

Proposer aux Cullen d'investir dans le papier toilette transparent.

Imiter les cris de Bruce Lee et foutre un pain à Jane.

Faire semblant de t'évanouir pour forcer Alice à te porter jusque chez toi.

Mettre des guêpes dans un pot de confiture et demander à Edward de l'ouvrir pour toi (penser à se sauver).

Dire à tout le monde que la maison des Cullen est en réalité le harem personnel de Carlisle.

Organiser une journée portes ouvertes chez les Volturi.

Regarder Marcus, Aro et Caius tour à tour et leur faire un clin d'œil suggestif.

Mettre des punaises sur le trône de Caius.

Comparer Bella et Rosalie et se foutre de la gueule d'Edward.

Mettre ta main sur celle de Jacob, lui faire un regard compatissant et dire : « Quand feras-tu ton coming-out ? »

Offrir une des culottes de Rosalie à Aro.

Cacher du cannabis dans le piano des Cullen.

Demander très sérieusement à Alice d'arrêter de manger des champignons hallucinogènes.

Déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre les loups-garous et les vampires pour rigoler.

Vendre du venin de vampire sur eBay.

Faire entrer « La famille Cullen » dans le grand livre des animaux dangereux 2011.

Placarder un panneau « Pétasse-Land » devant la résidence des Volturi.

Inviter tous les habitants de Volterra à se servir de la devanture de la résidence Volturi comme local à poubelles.

Dire à Bella de tendre l'oreille pour lui confier un secret et hurler à pleins poumons.

Proposer une partie de strip poker aux Cullen et aux Volturi et truquer les cartes.

Demander à Rosalie si elle est ménopausée ou si elle fait exprès de se comporter comme une quinquagénaire aigrie.

Raconter à tout le monde qu'une altercation avec Pikachu a traumatisé Alice dans son enfance.

Demander à Jasper s'il est sexuellement attiré par les nains de jardin.

Se déguiser en vendeuse de sex-shop et courir après Edward dans la rue en hurlant « MONSIEUR, VOOOOOTRE COMMAAAAANDE ! »

Hurler au viol chaque fois qu'Aro te regarde.

Inscrire Carlisle et Esmée sur un site de rencontres en les présentant comme un couple échangiste.

Offrir un t-shirt à Jacob en le suppliant à genoux d'arrêter de se balader torse nu parce qu'Edward ne semble pas y prêter attention.

Offrir un parfum « Fragrance de Jacob » à Alice.

Remplacer la collection de CDs d'Edward par du Justin Bieber.

Faire semblant d'être mort sur le porche les Cullen.

Rouler une pelle à Jacob, courir et rouler une pelle à Edward et leur raconter ce qui vient de se passer.

Photoshoper une photo de Rosalie pour lui ajouter 130 kilos.

Appeler Aro, Marcus et Caius « Riri », « Fifi » et « Loulou ».

Demander à Edward si l changement de couleur de ses yeux est dû à une cataracte.

Se servir d'un vampire comme boule disco.

Vendre tous les vêtements des Cullen sur internet.

Vendre tous les Cullen sur internet.

Offrir un verre de coca à Jacob et lui enfoncer un mentos dans la bouche.

Faire ériger une statue de Bella chez Mme Tussauds (section horreur).

Inscrire Emett dans un camp d'entraînement pour obèses.

Cuisiner un space cake et le livrer chez les Quileutes.

Rebaptiser Jane et Alec « Tweedledee et Tweedledum ».

Proposer à Edward de devenir la nouvelle égérie de Gemey Maybelline.

Consoler Edward parce qu'il n'a pas été pris au casting de Gemey Maybelline.

Ouvrir un trafic d'armes dans le salon des Cullen.

Mettre un panneau « Salon du Proxénétisme » devant la maison des Cullen.

Dire aux Cullen de donner leur argent à des associations au lieu de cavaler dans tout le pays en draguant des lycéennes.

Demander à Carlisle si la transformation en vampire entraîne obligatoirement la lobotomie du cerveau ou si c'est normal.

Passer l'anneau de Sauron autour au doigt d'Edward.

Dire à Harry Potter que Bella est le dernier Horcruxe.

Convaincre les Volturi que le colonel KFC est en couple avec le clown du MacDo.

Avouer à tout le monde qu'Edward fait des démarches d'immigration pour la planète Pandora.

Se barbouiller de rouge à lèvres et embrasser tous les murs de la résidence Volturi.

Dire à Renée que sa fille vit avec quatre hommes.

Offrir un faon à Renesmée.

Faire un remake de la Belle au bois dormant et utiliser Bella comme dragon.

Enfoncer une banane dans la bouche de Jasper, prendre une photo et la mettre sur la porte des Cullen.

Dire aux Quileutes que si les Volturi et les Cullen se battent c'est parce qu'Edward possède le sharingan.

Demander à Bella si elle fait exprès d'être conne.

Appeler Edward et Bella « Stefan et Elena ».

Réécrire les lois des Volturi en précisant que tous les vampires doivent posséder un numéro de sécurité sociale et être homosexuels.

Demander à Stephenie Meyer si elle était humoriste avant d'écrire 'Twilight '.

Demander à Edward s'il ne regrette pas le temps où il était Cédric Diggory.

Crier "SALOPE !" à chaque fois que Bella ouvre la bouche, _par Tartaupoil_.

Envoyer Bear Grylls dans la forêt en pleine guerre vampire VS loups-garous.

Prévenir la SPA que des tas de chiens enragés se baladent dans la forêt.

Supplier Bram Stoker de revenir à la vie.

Demander à Rosalie si son décolleté ne la gêne pas pour voir ses pieds.

Inviter Jacob et Edward chez toi et crier « PARTOUZE ! ».

Frapper à la porte des Volturi et demander si c'est bien une maison close.

Proposer à Rosalie de commencer une carrière pornographique.

Demander à Esmée si elle veut faire la fille qui sort du gâteau à ton goûter d'anniversaire.

Croquer dans une pastèque et cracher tous les pépins à la figure de Marcus Volturi.

Demander à Carlisle si les fourmis font caca.

Elever des fourmis rouges dans la Volvo d'Edward.

Morde Aro 'au nom de toutes ses victimes'.

Demander à Rosalie de faire la couverture de « Pétasse Magazine ».

Demander à Stephenie Meyer de renommer 'Twilight ' en 'Saga des Bouffons Frustrés'.

Parler de tes règles à Carlisle pendant de très longues heures.

Proposer à Alice d'être ta bestah for ever.

Cumuler les deux listes et les envoyer aux Cullen.

* * *

**Beaucoup plus marrant hein xD?**


	3. Level up!

**Vous avez remarqué que je publie une liste chaque année? Bon, ce n'est vraiment pas à mon honneur, mais disons que la bonne humeur n'arrive pas sur commande ;)  
**

**N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions et à me dire ce que vous avez trouvé le plus drôle, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)  
**

**Sur ce, je vous invite à rigoler... ou pas :D  
**

**[encore]102 manières décalées pour asticoter**

Dire à Bella de sauter encore une fois de la falaise, mais cette fois avec des poids attachés aux pieds.

Montrer à Jacob toutes les fictions yaoi à propos d'Edward et lui.

Enchaîner avec les fanart.

Lui dire qu'Edward est l'auteur de la plupart d'entre eux.

Demander à Carlisle de t'expliquer comment il s'y est pris pour trouver des vampires dans les égouts de Londres en 1678 alors qu'ils ne furent inventés qu'au XIXème siècle.

Organiser un meeting entre Voldemort et les Volturi.

Demander très sérieusement à Bella si elle n'aurait pas une proche cousine se nommant « Mary Sue ».

Dire à Edward que l'avoir comme petit ami serait aussi agréable que de se faire un lavement rectal au gros sel.

Offrir un Death Note à Victoria, ainsi que l'album photo de Bella.

Dire aux Cullen que les voir se battre aux côtés des loups-garous pour détruire Victoria était aussi émouvant qu'une gigantesque orgie homosexuelle.

Demander à Esmée si elle n'est pas fatiguée d'être un personnage secondaire triste et sans personnalité.

Dire à Rosalie que Jacob souhaite secrètement la voir se battre nue avec Alice dans la boue.

Demander à Edward s'il n'a sérieusement jamais rencontré une personne plus intéressante que Bella en 108 ans d'existence.

Fixer Rosalie pendant de longues minutes puis lui demander si elle n'aurait pas récemment fait la couverture de « Bitch Mag ».

Dire à Edward que, vampire ou pas, il reste un roux et que cela ne s'effacera jamais.

Demander à Bella si elle trouve que scintiller est un signe de virilité.

Demander à Renesmée si elle envisage de nommer sa fille Rosabellalice pour respecter la tradition familiale.

Crier haut et fort que Bella Swan est un modèle de féminisme pour toutes les femmes du Moyen-âge.

Se déguiser en infirmière et proposer à Carlisle de jouer au docteur, le tout sur fond de musique porno.

Expliquer à Edward que s'il n'arrive pas à lire les pensées de Bella, c'est parce qu'elle ne pense tout simplement pas.

Dire à Jasper qu'il aurait joué à merveille le rôle d'Odette dans le lac des cygnes si Natalie Portman n'avait pas insisté à ce point.

Demander à Alice si elle s'est longuement inspirée du style des serpillières pour donner ce look unique à ses cheveux.

Dire à Bella que son visage partage une étonnante ressemblance avec un portrait réalisé par Picasso.

Demander à Rosalie si elle sort avec un beauf pour rigoler ou si c'est sérieux.

Caresser tendrement la joue de Caius Volturi et murmurer : « Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi belle que toi. »

Rebaptiser Edward « Stalker-man ».

Dire à Bella qu'elle ressemble fortement à Hermione Granger avec le charme, l'intelligence, la personnalité, le courage et la force en moins.

Appeler Aro « Roro-chan ».

Appeler Carlisle « Lord Carlisle » et s'adresser à lui d'une manière excessivement affectée.

Proposer à Emmett de devenir le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres.

Poser une pancarte "Attention, chien méchant !" devant la porte de Jacob, _par Tartaupoil._

Défier Bella à la roulette russe avec un chargeur plein.

Emmener Renesmée faire une séance de spiritisme dans les bois.

Se déguiser en Ghostface et se présenter à la résidence Volturi.

Emmener Victoria au musée et lui demander si ce ne serait pas par hasard elle qui aurait servi de modèle pour l' « Origine du Monde »* de Gustave Courbet.

Dire à Edward que la teinte de ses iris est aussi belle que des abeilles écrasées.

Rebaptiser Victoria « Lady Poil de Carotte » et James « Lord Céleri ».

Demander à Jane de faire partie de la nouvelle équipe des Avengers.

Défier les Volturi à un tournoi Pokémon.

Dire à Marcus Volturi que tu kiffes carrément son style trop Swag.

Mettre des t-shirts « Team Jacob » dans l'armoire d'Edward et attendre que quelqu'un les trouve.

Pointer les Volturi du doigt et hurler : « EPIC FAIL ! »

Dire à tout le monde que Rosalie est en réalité la jumelle maléfique de Paris Hilton.

Lire toutes les blagues d'un magasine pour enfants à Jane.

Demander audience aux Volturi, les regarder avec gravité et faire la danse du robot (toujours avec un air sérieux).

Demander à Edward de faire la course contre Superman.

Proposer aux Volturi de se renommer « Société de la Partouze Maléfique ».

Chanter « Ding Ding Dong » de Gunther chaque fois qu'Edward et Jacob se retrouvent dans la même pièce.

Se mettre devant la maison des Cullen et chanter « Vois sur ton chemin » à pleins poumons.

Couronner Rosalie « Grande Ambassadrice du Duckface ».

Insister pour qu'Emmett t'apprenne à chasser et lui poser les questions les plus débiles possibles une fois sur place.

Créer un reportage intitulé : « Rosalie, Star montante du X ».

Pointer Esmée du doigt et hurler sans aucune raison apparente.

Demander à Alec si ses pouvoirs marchent aussi contre les douleurs occasionnées par les hémorroïdes.

Serrer la main d'Alice avec effusion en lui disant qu'elle était ton pokémon préféré lorsque tu étais enfant.

Accuser Rosalie d'être jalouse de la beauté et de l'intelligence de Bella _(nda : Honnêtement, même moi j'ai du mal à croire ça…)._

Supplier Jane de te laisser devenir membre de son club de BDSM.

Danser avec la culotte de Rosalie sur la tête.

Agir d'une manière excessivement obsédée et incohérente et dire que c'est par pur mimétisme.

Te déguiser en call-girl, taper à la porte des Cullen et dire que tu viens pour celui qui se fait appeler « Sexy Sparkling Eddy ».

Dire à Aro que les frères Grimm se sont sûrement grandement inspirés de lui pour créer le personnage de Blanche-Neige.

Détruire Volterra à coups de Kamehameha.

Surnommer Jacob « Pedowolf ».

Pleurer et essayer de s'enfuir chaque fois qu'Edward s'approche.

Demander à Victoria si sa couleur de cheveux est naturelle, puis sourire d'un air pervers et demander la « preuve ».

Forcer Renesmée à participer à la quête des Dragon Balls avec toi.

Passer la soirée à mimer des rébus sans queue ni tête et forcer les Volturi à regarder.

Emmener Caius à un spectacle de drag queens et le pousser sur scène.

Se déguiser en fangirl et se mettre à hurler d'une voix aigüe chaque fois que Jacob dit quelque chose.

Ne pas avoir peur des pouvoirs de Jane.

Imprimer la représentation d'une orgie antique, la montrer aux Volturi et leur demander s'il s'agit d'eux.

Enfermer Alice à La Push.

Demander à Carlisle de t'expliquer ton devoir de chimie et ne pas écouter.

Arriver tout doucement derrière Aro, lui lécher l'oreille et faire une tête de psychopathe quand il se retourne.

Acheter cinq paquets de mini-cupcakes et en jeter un à la figure de Rosalie chaque fois qu'elle entre dans une pièce.

Recouvrir Bella de légumes émincés dans son sommeil et inviter Hannibal Lecter.

Kidnapper Carlisle et lui lire tous les classiques de la littérature anglaise avec un très mauvais accent.

Demander à Edward de sourire et quand il le fait, essayer de faire du xylophone sur ses dents.

Révéler le secret des Volturi sur Facebook.

Fixer amoureusement Marcus du regard pendant quelques minutes et éternuer violemment au moment où il s'y attend le moins.

Se déguiser en Slenderman et attendre Jacob dans les bois.

Défier Jane à un combat de frites géantes et la traiter de lâche quand elle refuse.

Vendre la Volvo d'Edward pour 5 dollars devant un supermarché Walmart.

Ecrire une lettre d'amour à Mike Newton et signer « Bella ».

Dire à Renée que son QI explique grandement celui de sa fille.

Faire la danse du ventre devant la résidence Volturi (penser à le faire de jour).

Faire semblant que ton réfrigérateur tombe en panne et forcer Carlisle à s'asseoir sur un steak pour le garder au frais.

Dire à Rosalie que ses cheveux ressemblent étrangement aux nouilles instantanées que tu as mangées ce midi.

S'agenouiller devant Caius Volturi et l'appeler « Grande Impératrice Sissi ».

Proposer aux Cullen de faire concurrence aux Kardashian en créant leur propre télé réalité.

Remplacer la crème de beauté de Renée par du yaourt aux pruneaux.

Se moucher dans la robe de mariée de Bella cinq minutes avant la cérémonie.

Se servir de l'île d'Esmée comme base militaire.

Faire un élevage de poussins dans la chambre de Jane.

Demander à Rosalie si elle est l'auteure des fabuleuses peintures se trouvant à Lascaux.

S'enfermer avec Carlisle dans une chambre d'hôpital et faire des bruits très obscènes en s'assurant que toutes les infirmières entendent.

Se rouler dans l'herbe en poussant des cris et dire à qui veut l'entendre que c'est à cause des champignons magiques qu'Alice t'a donnés.

Abandonner Edward, Jasper et Emmett dans la forêt du projet Blair Witch.

Demander à Rosalie si tu peux te servir de son soutien-gorge pour transporter les pastèques que tu viens d'acheter.

S'asseoir à côté d'Alice en classe et copier sur elle.

Emmener Jane et Alec au festival de la morue.

Continuer cette liste ;)

* * *

***Il paraît que le modèle original du tableau était une rousse... du coup ça m'a inspirée xD  
**

**J'en profite aussi pour vous rappeler que si quelque chose de drôle vous vient en tête, il suffit de me le dire pour que je le publie dans la prochaine liste ^^**


End file.
